11.2 Post Show promo
The sound of shower stops abruptly. The glass door slides back, as Wevv steps out, reaching for a towel as he does so. Wrapping himself up, he moves slowly over to the sink, as wisps of steam drift around the small room. He leans on the sink, and reaches out with a hand to wipe the condensation off the mirror. He looks at himself, in particularly, at the large mottled bruise on the side of his face, surrounding his eye. He tilts his head up and down, and slightly from side to side. He leans in close and looks at the eye resting in the midst of the colors. The eye is tinted red, with thick streaks of crimson. Wevv: That’s not good. Wevv sighs and starts to dry himself. Wevv steps out of the bathroom, wearing a terrycloth robe, and into the luxury suite. Mr. Wang stands beside the door, but two other men flank a figure seated in a plush chair, smoking a cigar. Gov. Arnold Schwarzenegger: Wevv! Wevv: Govenator! Arnold: '''I just wanted to personally say it was a hell of a fight. You had him. '''Wevv: Well, the ref would disagree. Arnold: Just back luck about that. You’ll get him next time. Wevv: Thank you Governor. Arnold: '''And don't worry about that silly lawsuit. '''Wevv: '''Well, coming from you – '''Arnold: '''Hey! Don't go there! Both men laugh. Finally, Arnold sticks out his hand, and Wevv takes it. '''Arnold: Well, I have to go and do governor stuff. It was good seeing you again, Wevv. Wevv: You too Arnold. Help yourself to more cigars. Arnold: Maria would kill me. Wevv: '''It will be our little secret. See you at the Solstice? It’s our turn this year. '''Arnold: I’ll be there. Count on it. Take care Wevv. Wevv: You too Arnold. Arnold and his security team slip out the door, while Wevv approaches the closet to retrieve his clothes. Mr. Wang returns from escorting Arnold and tries to position himself to get a look at Wevv’s eye. Wevv: '''It doesn't bother me right now Kenzo, we’ll check it out later. No, what BOTHERS me is….nevermind. There’s time to deal with that problem later. Let’s just get out of here. Mr. Wang bows, and starts to help Wevv get changed. With some wincing and flinching and a muttered curse or two, Wevv is once again dressed to the nines. The final touch, a dark pair of aviator sunglasses. With a final snap on his travel case, Mr. Wang and Wevv leave the private suite. Wevv and Mr. Wang are walking through the mostly deserted halls of the arena, everyone else having long since left. Their path is one designed to avoid as many people as possible, but the final hurdle is the run to the parking garage, where a quick phone call to Madison says she’s waiting with the limo, and escape can be done quickly. Wevv and Mr. Wang pick up their pace as they start across the open area. But not quickly enough. '''Voice: WEVV! WEVV MANG! Can I have a word with you? Hand on the heavy steel bar that would open the heavier steel door, Wevv hunches his shoulders and closes his eyes. He tilts his head down and says one word. Wevv: Fuck. Wevv straightens up, and puts a smile on his face and turns around. His smile freezes at the sight of the unfamiliar person. Wevv: '''Can I help you? '''Michael Jackson: Mike Jackson, LPW.com reporter. I was hoping to get a word for you regarding your recent loss to Ham and the IHC title. Wevv: Is this some kind of joke? Michael Jackson? Samuels put you up to this didn't he? Mike: '''No joke sir. It would be an honor and will only take a few minutes. We don't get much space. '''Wevv: '''Ah. No hot chicks for Wevv. No, I get some…Certainly. Always willing to make a personal sacrifice for the fans. Just make it quick. '''Mike: You got it. First, after all the build up, after all the hype, in your first ever title shot, you came up short. Why do you think you did not achieve your plan? Wevv looks at Mike, a mixture of surprise and caution on his face. He puts his smile back. Wevv: '''Well, Michael, it’s quite simple. While I could go on and on and say that I haven't fully recovered from my match with Random at Sacrament, or that it was due to an untimely and unwelcome presence at ringside, or that I underestimated my opponent, such is not the case. It was simply this. One this night, in this arena, Samuels was the better man than I. Yes, Samuels did a most admirable job in closing the gap in our little rivalry. I’m still ahead, but he certainly gained some ground. Way to go Champ. Relish this moment. Savor it. The list of names that can say that they beat Wevv Mang in one on one competition is a very short one. But of course, it must be done privately, and in secret. Don't let the public know you care, might ruin your image. '''Mike: Speaking of image, how goes the lawsuit against you brought about by Janine? Wevv puts an arm on Mike’s shoulder. Wevv: Mike, it’s been hard. Very, very hard. Mike: '''So, it’s not going well? '''Wevv: No, but I think we made a breakthrough. We finally found a judge willing to take the case. Mike: '''Wait, what? '''Wevv: '''A judge willing to actually take the case. You see, the first few judges wouldn't touch it. Hell the last judge before this one lectured our attorneys for two whole hours about bringing frivolous lawsuits into her court, and then lectured my attorneys for a half hour, saying that it was the lopsided victories that brought on such cases. But we finally found a judge who would take the case! Huzzah! '''Mike: '''Wait, why is it a frivolous case? It sounds pretty serious to me, sexual assault, harassment – '''Wevv: Mike. Don't believe the hype. Have you seen the footage? It’s nothing. Oh, for Janine I’m sure it was traumatic. But there’s one little thing Miss Janine and MR. Samuels have forgotten. You see, when I had a smidgeon of power in this company, I pushed forth a serious of legislation to protect this company, and made sure that everyone signed it before they set foot through the curtain and onto the ramp. Wevv: It’s a little thing called an indemnity waiver, and whether you’re directly employed by LPW or not, if you’re in the building, you’ve signed it, or the person you work for signed it, and so on and so forth. In essence, the fancy words state that anything can happen here in LPW, and by walking into the very building, you agree to take your chances. You can thank good old Phantom Lord for that, by the way. He took control of the company on such a technicality. As a “hostile work environment”. Rat bastard. Wevv: '''I regret my actions, and I do not condone sexual harassment in any way shape or form. However, I do not see my actions as any worse than that of physical assault upon a pregnant woman ending with the loss of a life. Far from it. Indeed, is a kiss worse than getting hit with a steel chair? '''Wevv: '''When I was Deputy Director, A-Hem, I tried to get the board to enact this legislation. I warned them about the dangers. Lord knows I tried to get them to see the light. Wevv leans towards the camera and looks straight into it. '''Wevv: Didn't I? Wevv leans back. Wevv: But they refused. So, once I became Owner, I simply passed the resolution. For the greater good. Wevv: '''But I am concerned with Janine’s mental health if she sees it that way. Perhaps her past horrors are too great. Which is part of the problem my attorneys and I have finding a judge to take the case. You see, part of my countersuit is a thorough mental examination of Ms. Janine. '''Mike: '''You’re kidding, right? '''Wevv: Far from it. I happen to know a good place. She won't be our first mental casualty. You see, I care about people. And while I may no longer be in charge of this company or have any official power whatsoever, I still feel responsible for it’s well being. Wevv: '''Hah. I guess letting go is harder than I thought. Still, I can't stop myself. I care about the people in this company. I may come across like a monster, but let me assure you. Wevv takes off his sunglasses and the camera zooms in to his smiling face. '''Wevv: I’m not a monster. I’m just a man. The swelling and discoloration from the bruise makes Wevv’s smile hideous. Mike: Um, thank you Wevv. So, what’s next for Wevv? Wevv: '''Well Mike, I may have rushed back too soon for my own good. So, I think I’m going to take some time off and heal properly. Don't worry Wevv-heads, I’ll be back before you know it. There’s still time. '''Mike: One last question. What are your thoughts regarding Sheepster’s claims to become to the next International Heavyweight Champion. Wevv: What? Mike: Sheepster said, in his first appearance back that he will become the IHC champion. Weren’t you listening? Wevv: No, I was getting ready for my match. He said that? He actually said that? BEFORE my match with Ham? Really? That….that…SON of A BITCH! Wevv turns and storms off. Mr. Wang quickly follows. Wevv mutters to himself, and shoves open the garage door so hard it bounces off the far wall and starts to slam back. Wevv shoves it again, and yells, before the door crashes shut. Wevv: SON OF A BITCH! The door crashes shut. Mike flinches and then turns to face the single camera mounted on a tripod. He swallows nervously, and then looks around. No one is near. He then pumps his fist. Mike: YES! I can smell the hits! Hooper is going to love this! Fin.